


Creature of Habit

by misszuipperips



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misszuipperips/pseuds/misszuipperips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Vagabond firmly believes that forming routines or habits are a surefire way to end up dead in this business, but there's one routine that he refuses to get rid of despite this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creature of Habit

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i wrote this in like half an hour because i tried out ryan's face paint design on myself and thought "goddamn he's gotta have one hell of a skincare routine if he's doing this every damn day". hopefully it's semi-decent because this is my first work for ages + for this fandom rip  
> (also lmao @ the title sorry i couldn't think of anything decent)  
> p.s. if anyone from rt does see this, pls don't read it thx it's shitty + i'd rather u didn't

While he’s not exactly a creature of habit (because honestly, only those who want to die in a lacklustre spark of mediocrity form habits or routines in this line of work), the Vagabond has one routine that he absolutely refuses to break. Luckily, it’s not the kind of routine that would end up with him being killed for having.

The one thing that’s always a constant in his life as a killer for hire is his skincare routine. Wearing face paint all day under a mask while in high-stress situations practically every day isn’t exactly the kindest thing he could be doing to his skin, but the necessity of anonymity means he’s had to put up with it. Maybe it’s him just being paranoid about others finding out his identity—after all, the mask would have been enough for most people trying to become mercenaries—but the face paint feels like a part of the Vagabond’s signature now (even if not many have the opportunity to see it).

Makeup remover wipes and moisturising every day were the obvious ways of taking care of his skin, and he’s invested heavily in both of those things over the years. Although his moving around prior to settling in Los Santos had meant he couldn’t accumulate skincare products, now that he’s actually taken residence in Los Santos for an abnormally long time for him (until he eventually decided to stop lying to himself and say that he’s just staying in the city permanently) he’s had the opportunity to go wild on how many products he could stock up on. After terrorising a handful of body shops and dermatologists (and even one attempt at taking a makeup and special effects course to try and learn hands on what professionals do), he’s got a routine down that means that he’s not going to break out like he had in the very beginning of his face paint era.

It’s hard, sometimes, to not get agitated when a heist going wrong means that he’s got to hide out in a safe house somewhere with the rest of the Fake AH Crew and keep wearing his face paint longer than he likes. The feeling of cracking face paint and sweat drying on his face does not make him ecstatic, especially since he knows that he’ll have to keep it on until the police give up and he can return to the crew’s penthouse. It’s therapeutic, he’s found, to take out that agitation on the LSPD with perhaps excessive violence when the opportunity next arises.

It took the rest of the crew until he properly moved into the penthouse to realise the amount of time he spent putting on and taking off his face paint—and once they had that realisation, the complaints that this was why he’d been taking so long in the bathroom before the heist began.  
(“Why didn’t you start whining about it earlier?” he asked Gavin one day as they crouched in an alleyway while the sirens of police cars wailed past.  
“I didn’t think you were moisturising your bloody face! I thought you were doing something creepy, ‘cause you never said anything about what you were doing!”)

Prior to his moving into the penthouse, the bathroom cupboards were mostly empty sans the ordinary supplies that one would expect to be there. After his moving in and becoming comfortable with the others, the bathroom became full of various products and bottles overnight. With a couple strongly worded messages to the others (but mostly directed at Geoff and the Lads, because Jack seemed unlikely to raid his products), the only person who touched them was Ryan himself.

Still, his joining the Fake AH Crew and moving into the penthouse meant that he could stop wearing face paint on the days when they weren’t doing heists or other various crimes. It was nice to get used to not having to spend every morning putting on his paint, even if warning bells at the back of his mind had been ringing for the first couple of days that he’d risked going sans the paint and his mask inside the building. Nowadays he can’t imagine how he managed to keep his skin semi-decent when he was wearing paint and his mask all day every day out of the fear that the enemies he’d made would find him not ready for a fight.

Putting up with the occasional whining from his crew members that he’s holding up heist preparations or celebrations by either putting on or taking off his paint is something he can deal with, because at least this routine no longer has to be hidden away in case someone used it to ruin his reputation.


End file.
